


Big Secret, Small Closet

by sultrysweet



Series: Swan Queen Week + Summer 2014 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/pseuds/sultrysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8 of Swan Queen Week: Creator's Choice (Coming Out). Emma and Regina's secret is found out in a less than ideal way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Secret, Small Closet

“What do you think,” Emma asked as she walked into the apartment with Regina close behind.

The two of them looked around the place that had limited furnishings and plenty of light streaming through the windows. It was a three bedroom with a large living area, quaint but acceptable dining area, and decent sized kitchen considering it was an actual apartment and not a house.

“It’s nice,” Regina said as she looked from the ceiling to the kitchen to the living room that she and Emma stood in. “Perfectly suitable for Henry.”

A smirk slowly crept across Emma’s face.

“Would you like to see _my_ room,” Emma suggestively asked.

Regina looked at Emma and grinned.

“Only if you’re ready to christen every surface, dear,” Regina purred.

“Did I mention how little I miss New York now that we’re together,” Emma asked as she grabbed Regina’s hand and led her to the bedroom.

“Maybe once or twice since our first kiss.”

“ _God_ , that was a good night.”

“I thought it ended well,” Regina agreed as they stepped through the doorway into Emma’s room.

Emma kept her eyes on Regina while the brunette’s attention went straight to the Queen sized bed behind the blonde.

Regina blinked a few times as she admired it. Her hand started to slip from Emma’s grip and the younger woman let go with a smile on her face as she watched the brunette. She stepped forward and grazed past Emma to take a closer look at the bedspread. She stopped at the foot of the bed and continued to stare for a few moments before Emma’s voice broke through the silence.

“What do you think?”

“It’s… Wow.”

“Does that mean you like it,” Emma asked as she came to stand beside Regina with a hopeful expression on her face.

“Why does it matter what _I_ think? It’s _your_ bed,” Regina said as she turned her head to look at Emma as she spoke.

“Yeah, but I figured...on the weeks I have Henry here you might want to spend the night. A lot. So…I got something we’d both be okay with sleeping in. And...other things.”

Regina sweetly smiled at Emma for a moment before she hooked a hand inside the waistband of Emma’s jeans, pulled her toward the bed, and threw her down on top of the black and white comforter. The pattern almost matched the monochromatic design in Regina’s office aside from the blonde hair splayed out across it joined by the bold red of her leather jacket, which caused Regina to grin.

“I like your office and I want you to think of me whenever you’re in it,” Emma explained. “Now that I’ve got these sheets, you get to see me naked on them and in them and I’m pretty sure there’s not an inch of your office you can look at without imagining us doing what we do here in it.”

“Emma Swan, I like the way you think,” Regina complimented the other woman as she leaned in and languidly kissed her.

* * *

A week later, after another one of their magic lessons, Emma and Regina went back to Emma’s new apartment to relax. Henry was supposed to be at his grandparents during that time and Emma had mastered a new skill faster than either woman expected.

“I have a really good teacher,” Emma said before they poofed themselves across town to the apartment.

Regina took the praise exceedingly well and Emma knew that by the way she was slammed into the first wall available when they appeared inside. Lips, teeth, tongues, and the pleasure of full-body contact ensued and neither of them could get enough.

They rarely went at it after a magic lesson because one or both of them would be exhausted from patience and physical effort the lessons required, but then there were days like these. Both Emma and Regina would be charged and ready to go. One word or look or even the faintest of touches brought them together in more ways than one. Not once when that happened did either of them hold back.

To the bedroom they went, a trail of shed clothing left behind like footprints in the sand. The only things that remained once they reached the bed were Emma’s shirt and panties and Regina’s undergarments.

Emma straddled Regina on the bed and peeled off her shirt to reveal breasts left uncovered.

“Hey,” Emma frowned as she looked down at her bare chest. “I had a bra on before our lesson.”

“Hmm. Must have gotten lost during the spell casting,” Regina said as a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Emma gave her a lopsided smirk in return before she leaned in and ran her tongue from the woman’s collarbone to just below her ear then nipped at the smooth skin there.

Regina turned her head to give Emma better access and sighed contently when she felt Emma suck on her pulse point.

“We have to tell Henry soon,” Regina said after a moment, a little breathless while Emma continued to focus on her neck.

“Mm,” Emma hummed against her skin then broke contact just enough to talk. “I know.”

Regina’s breath hitched when Emma ran her fingertips down the side of her stomach then up again. She arched her back into Emma’s touch and looked up at the blonde above her.

“You think he’ll be okay with it,” Emma asked as she rolled her hips and grinded into Regina’s lower stomach.

Regina whimpered and latched onto Emma’s hips then pushed the woman further down her body.

“I hope so…because if he’s not…”

Emma frowned, but didn’t stop moving.

“Then this ends,” she finished for the brunette.

Regina nodded, the back of her head still pressed into the mattress. She swallowed thickly before she gasped and bucked her hips. Emma had started to move down Regina’s body, her mouth attached to every part of the woman she had already and just begun during her descent to expose.

Emma gently pushed Regina’s hips down before she kissed the space above the other woman’s panties then slowly pulled them down.

“Emma,” Regina breathed out.

Emma lifted her head to watch Regina while she slowly removed the woman’s panties then said, “Soon.”

Less than a second later, Emma flicked her tongue over Regina’s clit before she sucked it into her mouth.

Regina moaned and spread her legs further to better accommodate Emma.

Minutes passed as Regina climbed and climbed to the top then crashed pleasantly over the edge with Emma buried between her thighs. They were never ones to quit after a single orgasm, however, so it came as no surprise when Emma slid up her body and replaced her mouth with her effective fingers.

Regina clung to Emma while the woman thrust into her over and over again, one pace set just to be sped up whenever she emitted any amplified sound of pleasure.

As the sensations grew to new heights so did the volume of Emma and Regina’s vocalizations. It was amazing they even noticed the sound of the door opening just before other voices filtered into the apartment.

“I just left my science book in my room,” they heard Henry say on the other side of the thankfully closed bedroom door.

Emma slowed to a stop, her fingers still knuckle deep in Regina as both adopted fearful expressions and stared at the closed door.

“Why are there clothes on the floor,” Snow’s voice questioned from a slightly further distance than Henry’s had been.

“Oh shit,” Emma whispered and hot air hit Regina’s mouth.

“That’s not Emma’s dress,” Charming said as footsteps started to cross the room.

“Shit,” Emma hissed as she quickly removed her fingers from Regina and scrambled around the room for what little clothes they had nearby them.

“That’s…Regina’s dress,” Snow noted.

“I got it,” Henry said almost right outside the door.

Regina sat up, eyes wide and panicked as she looked right at Emma.

Emma threw her the panties she’d discarded from the brunette’s body less than an hour ago while she yanked on her shirt and slid into her own underwear.

“Get in the closet,” Emma sternly whispered and motioned toward the narrow white door behind the other woman.

“You want me to hide in the closet,” Regina angrily whispered back.

“Henry’s _right_ outside and doesn’t know about us. We’re basically naked and my _parents_ are here. Just do me a favor and _get_ in that closet and I’ll make it up to you later. There are clothes in there you can put on, too, in case this goes sideways.”

“Isn’t it _already_ sideways,” Regina stared Emma down.

Emma puffed out of a frustrated sigh and pushed Regina toward the closet.

“I am _not_ getting in this closet alone, Miss Swan,” Regina said as she grabbed Emma’s wrist and pulled the woman into the darkness with her.

Just as Emma disappeared with Regina inside the closet, the bedroom door opened and Regina quickly and quietly shut the closet door until only a small crack remained open.

“It doesn’t look like she’s home,” Charming said.

“Maybe she and Regina finished their lesson early and…came back here for…something,” Snow asked as though she didn’t even want to admit that much given the evidence.

“I can smell my mom’s perfume,” Henry said. “She had to be here recently.”

Emma leaned into Regina as they huddled front to front against the closet wall. She breathed in Regina’s shampoo and perfume and hoped to any god that would listen that Henry couldn’t follow the scent like a dog into the closet.

“I’m going to call Emma,” Snow said.

“Please don’t,” Emma whispered even quieter than she had before her family wandered into her personal space.

After several seconds, Emma’s cell rang in the living room. Emma sighed and tilted her head down, which caused her forehead to rest against Regina’s.

Footsteps headed out of the room and toward Emma’s phone. Their voices were incoherent mumbles from the closet and Emma relaxed a little.

“You think they’ll come back,” Emma asked Regina.

“I think we’re trapped in a closet and I was halfway to another orgasm. That’s _all_ I’m able to think about right now.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma said with genuine care that they were in this situation. “It’s one thing to tell Henry…and my parents. It’s a completely different thing to _show_ them.”

“I understand, dear. …You know, we’ve never done it in here,” Regina said as she leaned a little closer, her lips a slight shift in position away from Emma’s.

“Seriously? Now?”

“Henry only needs his textbook and your parents will just go looking for us where we said we were having our lesson. They’ll leave in a minute and I’m still unsatisfied.”

Emma couldn’t resist the instant Regina’s lips met hers in a heated a kiss and before she knew it, both of their hands were inside each other’s recently recovered panties.

They silenced their moans and suppressed their whimpers while they alternated between biting each other’s shoulders to accomplish their adult version of the quiet game. Then the closet door was thrown open and the light momentarily blinded both women.

“Oh my god!”

Emma blinked away the spots in her vision as she identified her mother’s almost shrill voice.

Regina pulled Emma as close as possible in that moment and shielded both of them from view as best as she could before she let out the softest of cries into Emma’s neck.

“You just–” Emma cut herself off and looked to see Regina pull away from her neck.

“Not. A word,” Regina growled.

“Grandma? Gramps?”

Both Emma and Regina’s eyes widened. Emma shoved both of her parents out of the closet and closed the door completely.

“Henry,” Snow exclaimed with a shaky voice.

Emma and Regina tripped over themselves and bumped into the walls as they dug around the closet for anything to cover themselves. When the door opened again, Henry stood in the light while Emma popped out of the darkness with one of Regina’s earrings in hand.

“Found it,” she breathlessly exclaimed as she walked out of the closet in a loose, flowing short skirt she hardly ever wore and her shirt.

While all eyes were on Emma, Regina appeared in the bedroom doorway, seemingly coming from the living room.

“Oh, good,” she said as she hurried past Snow and Charming to retrieve her earring from the blonde wearing a pair of Emma’s dark jeans and white tank top.

Snow and Charming just stared at the two of them, slack-jawed and scarred. One of Charming’s eyes wouldn’t stop twitching when he looked at Regina.

“Are you wearing Ma’s clothes,” Henry asked Regina.

“Yes,” Regina said as she turned to Henry and put her earring back into place. “After Emma’s lesson, we came back here to schedule another family dinner with the three of us and I wanted to take a shower.”

“And you know how your mom doesn’t like feeling dirty after she’s clean,” Emma added, her eyes on Henry as she spoke and then on her parents when she finished.

Emma sheepishly smiled at them, her cheeks a rosy pink to match her chest.

“Henry,” Snow said as she noticeably tried to keep herself calm and failed to look anything but high-strung. “Can you give us all a minute?”

“Um, sure,” Henry answered as he eyed the other four with suspicion then left the room.

Snow closed the door behind him and when she turned back to look at Emma and Regina, she glared at the brunette.

“What the _hell_ are you doing with my daughter?!”

“Hey, calm down,” Emma said as she held out her hands as a buffer between the two of them and her mother.

“Emma,” Charming started. “I know she’s changed, but…you…and her… Are you…?”

“Was this part of the original plan,” Snow started in on Regina. “You couldn’t take Emma before you cast the curse so now you’re _taking_ her because you can?”

“Hi,” Emma said as she waved her hand in front of Snow’s face and broke the glare directed at Regina. “Can your daughter explain herself for a minute here? Regina wasn’t taking anything I didn’t give.”

“Is it so hard to think someone other than you could want me, Snow,” Regina wittily asked with a smirk.  

“Not helping,” Emma told her before she looked from one parent to the other. “Look, I guess I should have at least told you this part earlier. …I’m bisexual.”

Snow closed her eyes and shook her head.

“Wh—Bi—With her,” Snow asked.

Emma furrowed her brows for a split second before she took a deep breath and tried to answer the questions Snow hadn’t really asked.

“I’ve dated, and slept with, men _and_ women. Bisexual. And yes, I’m with her,” Emma said as she motioned to Regina. “And I’m _happy_.”

“But Regina’s not…” Charming started to say then trailed off as he seemed deep in thought about whatever he didn’t finish saying.

“Actually,” Regina spoke up and looked right at Charming. “You’re right, Charming. I’m not gay and I haven’t slept with women before. I’ve slept with one woman. _Multiple_ times.”

Regina walked her fingers up Emma’s arm then placed her hand on the back of Emma’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

“And she makes me happy,” Regina added after she broke the kiss.

Emma smiled at her and Regina smiled back. The two of them lost themselves in the other’s eyes and nothing else seemed to exist.

“So…am I going to have to keep going back and forth from the house to the apartment or are you guys gonna move in together?”

Everyone looked to the pre-teen in the bedroom doorway, so calm and nonchalant.

“Henry? What did you hear,” Regina asked with a frown.

“That you too are happy together. Which is good because I was starting to worry that you were still waiting for disaster to come when you didn’t tell me you were dating.”

“You _knew_ ,” Emma asked.

Henry chuckled.

“I had my suspicions before my memories came back and then when Mom stopped seeing Robin a little after the curse was broken, I figured it out.”

“And it doesn’t bother you,” Regina asked.

“Of course not. My moms are dating each other. What’s wrong about having my family together?”

Snow took a deep breath and released it in a curt sigh.

“As…as long as you’re happy, Emma, I can support this…relationship,” Snow struggled to say, but every word was filled with honesty.

“And as long as I don’t have to see anything more than a kiss or two,” Charming said as he looked at Regina with his protective-father stare. “Then I’m good.”

Emma smiled at them.

“I love you, guys.”

“Mom, too,” Henry asked.

Emma looked at Regina and both of them looked uncertain.

“I care about her a lot,” Emma confessed. “We’ll see where that leads.”

“I feel the same,” Regina said as they smiled at each other.

“When I tell people, can I tell them the part where you guys came out of the closet by being caught _in the closet_ ,” Henry asked with a smug smirk.

“No,” everyone quickly and firmly answered in unison.


End file.
